


Purple Rain

by Shelbazoidz



Series: Time in a Tree [21]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava is a Mess, But we love her, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: After Sara convinces Ava to come out to the bar with them she gets a bit more than she bargained for when Ava and Mick get into a drinking match
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Time in a Tree [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269530
Kudos: 114





	Purple Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a really short one just because the writers at this point are just ASKING ME to write crack fics because this whole show is a giant crack fic. That could not have been the first time Ava got drunk and started singing in 5x03, Sara was way too chill. We love a supportive Sara and her messy drunk Ava. 
> 
> In honor of music of the music of the 80s and 90s this chapter is brought to you by Purple Rain by Prince. I swear to god if yall don’t know this song I’m fighting you. But seriously listen to it or this will make no sense to you.

“Come on Ava it’s one night, it’ll be fun.” Sara begged and Ava groaned.

“I have a lot of work to do babe, maybe next time.” She said looking at the stack of paperwork.

“You said that the last two times.” Sara turned on the pouting and Ava looked away. 

“Do not make that face at me.” She warned and Sara only scooted closer, making puppy dog eyes. “You know I can’t say no to that face.”

“That’s why I’m making it.” She said sadly, her lips turned down dramatically. 

“Fine!” Ava caved making Sara grin. 

“Yes! We’re heading out around 9 so be ready!” The Legends had an ongoing tradition of going on out at least once every few months to let off some steam and relax. 

“PM!?” She shouted after her but Sara already portaled back onto the ship. Ava sat back in her chair with a sigh. What had she gotten herself into?

The bar was already pretty crowded as the Legends walked in. The group made their way back to their regular spot, Nate and Ray wandering off to go play a game of darts. Zari and Charlie went to order everyone else drinks. The music was a little too loud for Ava’s liking, but she could deal with it. Sara sensed her unease and leaned in. 

“You wanna dance?” She asked as Ava sipped on her drink. Ava contemplated for a few moments before shrugging. 

“Sure.” She grinned as Sara pulled her out to the small group of people who were dancing to the music. It did feel pretty nice to just let loose and have a normal night for once. 

“Alright, I’m having fun.” She admitted as Sara spun her around. 

“Yeah?” She smirked back, rocking with her to the music. 

“Yeah, thanks for making me come out.” She said before leaning to place a soft kiss on her lips. 

“Anytime.” Sara pulled her closer, swaying with her to the music. They danced for a few more songs before Sara left to go to the bathroom. As she returned, she could hear Mick and Ava arguing over the music. 

“Oh god.” She mumbled to herself as she neared them. 

“I so can out drink you!” Ava yelled as Sara returned to the table. 

“Doubt it.” Mick said dismissively sipping his beer. 

“Ooh that sounds like a challenge.” Zari instigated with a smirk. 

“Don’t egg them on Zari.” Sara chastised, the group made a rule to try and not get complete shit faced on these outings just in case there was an emergency. 

“You know what, I’m getting shots.” Ava walked off with a determined look. Well so much for their rules, Sara thought as Ava went to the bar to get the first round of many shots. She felt like she should have stopped this before it began but she was honestly curious to see who would win. 

Ava had been a woman of her word. She somehow managed to out drink Mick Rory. It was an accomplishment no human had probably ever made. The pair had drawn in a small crowd when they hit the 10 shot, the group cheering them on. 

“Boom! Suck my dick!” Ava slurred, wobbling a bit as she slammed down her last shot. Mick was barely coherent as Ava flipped him off. Zari and Nate cackled next to her at the statement. 

“Woo you win Sharpe!” Charlie cheered as Mick slumped into the table obviously at his limit. 

"Me, one. Whiskey and Rory, zero." She made a zero with her fingers before flipping him off again. 

“Okay, you win babe. We should get you both back to the ship.” Sara looped her arm around Ava, helping her stand. It took Ray, Nate and Zari to help wrangle Mick into a standing position and get back to the ship. Charlie walking behind them as back up. 

“Are you even trying?” Nate grumbled as Mick slouched to the side. 

“What do you think?” Zari huffed back. 

“Are you guys good?” Sara asked as Ava babbled drunken nonsense next to her. 

“Yeah we're fine.” Ray said as Mick slipped from their grasp, falling to the floor.

“Well...mostly.” He winced. 

"Please don't leave him there. " Sara shook her head and continued back to her room. Making a mental note to come back and check on them. 

“You’re so pretty.” Ava slapped her hand over Sara’s face with a lopsided smile. 

“Thank you but please keep walking.” She was trying her best to keep from laughing. 

“I’ll do you one better.” Ava untangled herself from Sara’s grasp, bopping to an unheard song. 

“Um, Ava?” She asked as her girlfriend did a dramatic spin, tripping a bit. Sara barely managed to shuffle her into her room before she started the first verse. 

“ _ I never meant to cause you any sorrow _ .” She pointed at Sara as she started singing. Sara's eyebrows shot up at the very drunken dance she started. She wanted to get Ava into bed, but she was already too deep into the song. 

" _ I only wanted to see you laughing in the purple rain _ ." Sara bit her knuckle holding back a laugh as Ava started yelling the chorus. She failed trying to contain herself when Ava launched her jacket across the room. Tugging her shirt off next to spin it over her head before throwing it at her. Sara caught it, watching while full on laughing now. 

" _ I never wanted to be your weekend lover _ ." She kicked off her shoes aggressively, each loudly thudding into the wall. There was a bit of technical difficulty in getting her socks off, but she still managed to keep singing as she laid on the floor pulling at them. 

" _ Purple rain! Purple rain _ !" Ava threw herself around in clumsy dance moves. Sara sitting on the bed watching the show. She resisted the urge to record knowing Ava was going to have a heart attack about this later. Honestly, she was a little impressed that Ava could remember all the lyrics as well as each instrumental breakdown in her drunken state. 

" _ Honey, I know I know I know times are changing _ !" Lord she was so off key. Sara appreciated the enthusiasm but was also dreading the high notes she was about the butcher at the end. And boy did she butcher them. But Sara only fell for her more when Ava turned back to her, a proud smile plastered on her face as she bowed clad only in her bra and underwear. 

"That was fantastic babe." Sara gave her a round of applause as Ava collapsed on the bed next to her.

"Hell yeah. I know it was." Ava hiccupped, a goofy smile still on her face. 

"You wanna get under the covers?" Sara gently moved her, so she was fully on the bed. 

"I wanna get under you." Her attempt at flirting was appreciated but ultimately denied. 

"Not like this you aren't." Sara chuckled as she pulled the covers over her. 

"Mmm that's why I love you Lance, you're such a good person." She blindly felt around for Sara's hand. “A good person, who I love and don’t deserve." She mumbled before starting to snore. Slowly Sara placed Ava's hand back on the bed.

“You deserve everything.” Sara whispered, kissing her forehead. She clicked off the light, not feeling tired enough to join her slumbering girlfriend. Mick was thankfully not still sprawled out on the floor when she walked back down the hallway. 

* * *

Everything was too loud. Every sound the Waverider made sounded like a million cymbals clashing together. Ava sat up, her mouth feeling like a desert. What the hell happened last night? Sitting up she looked down at her body. 

"Where are my clothes?" Turning over found her answer, seeing them thrown about Sara's bunk. Her hand fumbled with her phone seeing it was just past 10am. With a groan she stood, her stomach not happy at the motion. The throbbing of her head only intensified as she shuffled to the kitchen, desperately in need of some water. 

"Good morning, Prince." Sara greeted. 

"Too loud, way too loud babe." She mumbled, clumsily filling a glass with water. 

"Sleep well?" She chuckled and Ava eyed her. 

"What happened last night?" 

"You and Mick got into a drinking match" 

"I don't remember anything after dancing with you." She rubbed her head. "Did I win?" 

"You did and then you put on quite the show." Ava did not like the giddy smirk Sara was sporting.

"Oh God no…" She rubbed her hands down her face. 

"Oh yes. It was magical."

"What did I do?" Ava grumbled sitting down next to her. 

"Took off all your clothes while giving me a rather passionate performance of purple rain." Sara smirked, taking a bite of her cereal. Ava groaned, face planting into the table. 

"Did anyone see me?" Her voice muffled into the table. 

"I don't think-" Sara started. 

"Nope, but we heard you." Zari said walking past the kitchen. 

"Nooo." Ava wished the ground would open up and swallow her.

"Babe it's fine, I loved it." Sara rubbed a hand up her back sensing her genuine embarrassment. "Drunk you puts on a pretty good show." Ava peeked up at her words.

"Really?" Ave asked, receiving an enthusiastic nod.

"Yes really." It wasn't a lie she had truly enjoyed the show even if Ava's singing and dancing was questionable. "How about we head to the med bay and cure that hangover?" 

"Please and thank you." Ava smiled softly, letting herself be pulled out of the kitchen. 

At least the next time she did drunk karaoke she kept her clothes on.

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t just sing Purple Rain, you P E R F O R M it. I'm not gonna be writing for every episode but these last two just got me good. I'm also working on a Wynonna Earp crossover because I have zero self control. It won't be in this series though because its it's own brand of...stupid.


End file.
